Sarah's Son
by Donny304
Summary: Sarah is in the hospital about to give birth to her son. As her baby is born she remembers the week before the birth of her son. Can her and Vinny get along or will they fight and ruin this joyful occassion?
1. Monday 3 AM

This fan fic is about Sarah giving birth to her first child which is a boy. Sarah is in the hospital and is with friends, family and Vinny. Before the baby comes she remebers the last week leading up to her child's birth. My thirteenth Vinny and Lorraine installment.

I don't own any of the Bakers or any other characters from a TV show or movie. I only own my created characters.

Chapter 1: Monday 3 AM

Sarah is in her hospital bed about to give birth. It's quiet until you hear this throughout the hospital.

"I'm going to kill you Vinny!" Sarah yelled strangling him.

"Sarah, let go of Vinny." Lorraine told her.

Vinny is trying to get Sarah's hand off his throat. Sarah relaese her grip from Vinny's throat.

"Are you sure you weren't a guy before I met?" Vinny asked her sarcastically holding his throat and gasping for air.

"Fuck you Vinny!" Sarah then echoed throughout the hospital.

"Vinny, just leave the room." Lorraine told him.

"Fine, I'll do anything to get away from this psychotic bitch." Vinny said as he left the room.

An hour later.

"Come on Sarah one more push." The doctor told her.

Sarah pushes and out comes the baby boy. The baby starts to cry.

"Sarah, what are you going to name your beautiful baby boy?" The doctor then asked her.

Sarah doesn't answer because she's remembering about the week before.

_One week ago._

Vinny's phone rings. Vinny grumbles and answers it.

"Hello?" Vinny asked with a yarn.

"Could you do me a favor and get me some watermelon?" Sarah asked on the other side of the phone.

"Do you know what time it is?" Vinny then asked her looking at the clock near his bed.

"It's three in the morning." Sarah replied.

"Exactlly. The only thing I want to do at three in the morning is sleep." Vinny told her.

"Just get me the watermelon and I'll leave you alone for now." Sarah said to him.

"I don't want to." Vinny told her.

"Please?" Sarah pleaded.

"Fine but, I don't think watermelon is in season in April." Vinny said to her.

"Just go get me the damn watermelon!" Sarah yelled as her mood change and she haung up the phone.

Vinny puts his phone down and rolls out of bed. He starts to grumble again.

"Vinny, where are you going?" Lorraine asked him as she woke up.

"To get Shamu her watermelon." Vinny replied.

"Vinny, don't call Sarah Shamu. She's pregnant." Lorraine told him.

"I'm sorry Baby. If I'm not back in an hour I found a better place to live." Vinny said to her sarcastically as he left their room.

"While, you're out get me some ice cream." Lorraine said to him.

Vinny grumbles some more as he leaves the house. He gets Sarah's watermelon and Lorraine's ice cream and comes back an hour and thirty minutes later.

"Where were you?" Lorraine asked as he walked in their bedroom.

"A happy place." Vinny replied.

Vinny gets in bed and goes back to sleep. Later that day Vinny is helping Sarah around her house since she's pregnant.

"Thanks Vinny for helping around the house." Sarah smiled.

"I don't even know why I'm helping you." Vinny said to her.

"Because you're a great brother-in-law and deep down inside you love me." Sarah said to him.

"And because Lorraine forces me to." Vinny replied.

"I also want to thank you for cooking for me." Sarah then told him.

"Since you can't cook, you don't want Lorraine cooking for and you need to eat I'm glad to do it for you." Vinny then told her.

Sarah smiles and goes lie down on the couch.


	2. Baby Names

Chapter 2: Baby Names

Vinny is tired from helping Sarah all day. Jake walks in Vinny's house and sees Vinny on the couch.

"Hey Vinny." Jake said to him.

"Hi." Vinny replied.

"What no smartass remark, no telling me to leave?" Jake then asked him.

"I'm too tired to kick you out." Vinny told him.

Matt comes down the stairs and sits on the couch next to Vinny.

"Dad, are you okay?" Matt asked him.

"I'm all right." Vinny replied.

Lorraine then walks in.

"Sarah said she needs you to help her again." Lorraine told Vinny.

"I hate Sarah even more now." Vinny said as he got off the couch.

Vinny walks out the door and goes to Sarah's house.

"Is Dad going to kill Aunt Sarah?" Matt asked Lorraine.

"No Sweetheart, he's just cranky because he's tired." Lorraine responded.

"How can you tell he's cranky? He always acts like that." Jake told her.

"I agree with Uncle Jake." Matt said to them.

At Sarah's house.

"Vinny, turn on the heat it's cold in here." Sarah told him.

"Sarah it's not cold in here." Vinny then told her.

"Vinny, could you please turn on the heat?" Sarah then pleaded.

Vinny sighs and turns on the heat.

"Thanks Vinny." Sarah said to him.

"Anytime. Just don't call me after midnight or before eight in the morning." Vinny replied.

"What if I need something in the middle of the night?" Sarah then asked him.

"Call me if and only if it's an emergency." Vinny told her.

"Don't worry I will." Sarah said to him.

"Can I go now?" Vinny asked her.

"Okay, I don't need you anymore today." Sarah told him.

Before Sarah could finish her sentence Vinny was already gone. When Vinny gets home he sits in his recliner and puts on the Yankee game. His cell phone rings.

"What is it now Sarah?" Vinny said as he answered his cell phone.

"It's Mike not Sarah." Mike told him.

"What's up Mike?" Vinny then asked him.

"Nothing much. I'm going to get a hotel room instead of staying at your place." Mike told him.

"Nonsense Mike. I want you to stay here." Vinny said to him.

"Are you sure Vinny?" Mike then asked him.

"I'm positive." Vinny told him.

"If you insist Vinny." Mike replied.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow." Vinny told him.

"I'll see you around noon." Mike told him as he hung up his cell phone.

Vinny hangs up his cell phone and it rings again.

"I'll be right over Sarah." Vinny said as he answered his cell phone.

"Thanks." Sarah said as she hung up her cell phone.

Vinny sighs and rubs his forehead.

"I better be going to Heaven for this crap." Vinny said looking towards the ceiling.

Vinny walks out of his house and goes to Sarah's house. He walks in.

"Great you're here. Can you turn down the heat it's too hot in here now?" Sarah asked him.

"You're son better be named after me for all the shit I've been doing for you." Vinny told her.

"I actually have a few names. You want to hear them?" Sarah asked him in excitement.

"Do I have to?" Vinny then whined.

"Yes." Sarah said as she grabbed his arm and sat him on the couch next to her.

"What names did you pick for your son?" Vinny then asked her.

"William, Kevin, Stephen, John, Gregory or Justin." Sarah told him.

"What happened to the name Elliot?" Vinny then asked her.

"Haha. Very funny." Sarah said to him.

"I thought it was also." Vinny said to her.

"And I was thinking of the name Don." Sarah told him quietly.

"What name?" Vinny then asked her.

"Don." Sarah repeated to him.

"That's a nice name but, I already have a nephew named Don." Vinny told her.

"I forgot that you have a nephew named Don but, I still would like to name my son that." Sarah told him.

"You're right the baby is your son. I only got to pick the names for two of my kids. Marie and Matt." Vinny then told her.

"I know that all your kids are named after people that you and Lorraine knew. Could you explain who your kids are named after again?" Sarah asked him.

"Daniel was named after Lorraine's first boyfriend, Kate was named after your Mom, Lorraine liked the name Brian and it was the name of her boyfriend before me, Marie was named after my Aunt Marie and Matt was named after my friend Mark that died in a car accident. Mark's middlename was Matthew. That's why Matt's middlename is Mark." Vinny explained.

"That's really interesting. What's your middlename?" Sarah then asked him.

"Joseph, the same as Danny's." Vinny replied.

"Joseph is a good name also. I'll put it on the list." Sarah told him as she wrote the name Joseph on the list.

Vinny leaves and goes back to his house.


	3. Starting To Get Annoying

Chapter 3: Starting To Get Annoying

It's one in the morning and Vinny is pasted out in his bed. He hears his phone ring.

"Hello?" Vinny grumbled into the phone.

"Vinny, can you come over here for a few minutes, please?" Sarah pleaded on the other line.

"You're really starting to get annoying." Vinny yarned.

"Please?" Sarah pleaded again.

"I'll be right over." Vinny said as he hung up his phone.

He gets out of bed and stubbs his toe on the door as he's leaving the room.

"Motherfucker." Vinny groaned trying not to wake up Lorraine.

He goes downstairs and sees Brian sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Vinny told him.

"Come on Dad. I'll go to bed as soon as this show is over." Brian said to him.

Vinny turns off the TV.

"Go to bed." Vinny said to him again.

"Fine." Brian sighed as he got off the couch and went upstairs to bed.

Vinny opens his door and goes to Sarah's house. Sarah opens the door for him.

"What happened to you?" Sarah laughed.

"Someone called at one in the morning and woke me up." Vinny grumbled.

"Who would do such a thing?" Sarah asked him sarcastically.

"What do you want from my life now?" Vinny then asked her.

"Nothing. I was seeing if you're still helping me with everything." Sarah said to him.

"You woke me up at one in the morning for nothing?" Vinny then asked her.

"Yeah." Sarah laughed.

"I just have one question for you." Vinny said to her.

"Which is?" Sarah then asked him.

"How come you call me to help you with everything but, not Jake?" Vinny then asked her.

"Jake really isn't that helpful plus I like annoying you." Sarah replied.

"That's all I needed to know. Good Night." Vinny said as he left Sarah's house.

When Vinny gets back home he lies down on the couch and falls asleep on the couch. The next morning Matt wakes him up.

"Dad? Hey, Dad?" Matt asked him.

"What is it Matt?" Vinny yarned.

"I wanted to remind that I have baseball practice at three-thirty today." Matt said to him.

"Thanks for the reminder Matt." Vinny replied as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Matt pokes him in the shoulder.

"What?" Vinny asked him in an annoyed voice.

"Nothing." Matt said in a low tone.

"You poked me in the shoulder for a reason. Now, what was that reason?" Vinny then asked him.

"I wanted to tell I'm leaving for school now." Matt said to him.

"Have a good day." Vinny said to him.

"I'll try." Matt replied as he went out the door and walked to school.

Lorraine sees Vinny sleeping on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Lorraine asked him.

"Shamu woke me up at one in the morning." Vinny replied.

"Stop calling Sarah Shamu." Lorraine told him as she slapped him in the arm.

"I really didn't fell that because I lost all feeling in my body because of how tired I am." Vinny told her.

Lorraine sighs and leaves him alone. Sarah then walks into the house.

"How the hell did you fit through that door?" Vinny asked her.

"Shut up Vinny. I'm not in the mood right now." Sarah scowled.

Sarah walks into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Lorraine asked her.

"You know who is coming up this week." Sarah told her.

"You mean Don?" Lorraine whispered to her.

Sarah nods her head.

"He's the father of your baby. Of course he's coming up for that." Lorraine then told her.

"Who's the father of Sarah's baby?" Vinny asked as he walked into the kitchen, went into the fridge and took out the carton of Minute Maid Lemonade.

"His name is none of your business." Sarah hissed at him.

Vinny shruggs his shoulder and drinks the lemonade from the carton.

"That's disgusting. Use a glass." Lorraine told him.

"Don't need one." Vinny replied as he put the carton back in the fridge.

"You're such a Caveman." Sarah said to him.

"What's your point?" Vinny then asked her.

Sarah scoffs at him and Vinny scoffs back at her. Jake walks in through the back door. They all look at him.

"What'd I do?" Jake asked as he closed the back door.

"You can be more helpful that's what you can do." Vinny told him.

"Be helpful, how?" Jake then asked him taking the lemonade from the fridge.

"Like helping Sarah around the house while she's in this state." Vinny said to him.

"Everytime I try she tells me I'm doing it wrong and sends me home." Jake replied pouring the lemonade into a glass.

"I wouldn't drink that if I was you." Sarah warned him.

"Why not?" Jake asked as he took a drink from the glass.

"Never mind." Sarah then told him.

Jake shruggs his shoulders and continues to drink the lemonade.

"You're disgusting." Lorraine then told Jake as he finished the lemonade.

"What'd I do?" Jake asked her.

Lorraine and Sarah walk out of the kitchen.

Jake looks at Vinny.

"Don't look at me." Vinny told him.

Jake leaves the house through the back door.

"Don't you have to go get Matt from school?" Lorraine asked Vinny.

"I was just going there now." Vinny said as he grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.

"How come you're upset that Don's coming up here?" Lorraine asked Sarah.

"He didn't come up when I first became pregnant. He's only coming up so he can look good." Sarah replied.

"Look good how?" Lorraine then asked her.

"So, people can't say that he didn't even show up for the birth of his son. He doesn't want to ruin his reputation." Sarah sighed as she folded her arms.

"What reputation?" Lorraine then asked her.

"In Miami. Everybody loves him down there just because he plays Quarterback for the Dolphins." Sarah told her.

"And because he's a hometown guy." Lorraine then told her.

"He was born in Miami and did go to the University of Miami and play football there. He also won two National Championships and a SuperBowl for Miami." Sarah then explained.

"How do you know he did all that?" Lorraine then asked her.

"I followed his college and pro career." Sarah replied.

"You love him." Lorraine said to her.

"I did at first, then Elliot moved in down the block." Sarah told her.

"Is Elliot ever going to ask you to marry him?" Lorraine then asked Sarah.

"I don't know what he's going to do." Sarah told her.

"I knew Vinny was going to ask me." Lorraine smiled.

"How?" Sarah then asked her.

"When I met his Aunt Marie and Uncle Frank." Lorraine replied.

"You met them when you two first starting dating." Sarah responded.

"We only dated for a week when I met them." Lorraine told her.

"How did you know Vinny was going to ask you after only dating him for a week?" Sarah then asked her.

"He wouldn't of introduced me to those two if he didn't all ready know I was the one for him." Lorraine smirked.

"I see your point." Sarah said to her.


	4. Explosion

Chapter 4: Explosion

The door bell rings and Lorraine answers it.

"Hi Lorraine." Andrew said as he walked in.

"Brian's upstairs." Lorraine told him as he was going upstairs anyway.

Elliot walks in behind him.

"Hi Lorraine." Elliot said to her.

"Sarah your boyfriend is here." Lorraine said to Sarah who was in the kitchen eating.

"I'll be right there." Sarah said from the kitchen.

Elliot walks in the ktichen.

"Hey Sweetheart." Elliot said giving her a kiss on the lips.

Elliot steps back.

"Baby, you need to cut back on the garlic bread." Elliot then told her.

"Sorry." Sarah smiled.

The door bell rings again. Lorraine answers and shuts the door in the persons face.

"Sarah can I see you for a minute?" Lorraine asked grabbing her by the arm.

"Like I have a choice." Sarah replied.

They go to the window and see Don DiMiranda (Vinny's nephew and the father of Sarah's unborn son.) He knocks on the door.

"Come on Aunt Lorraine, let me in." Don said from outside the door.

Elliot goes to answer the door.

"You don't want to answer that." Sarah told him.

"Why not?" Elliot asked as he answered the door.

"That's why not." Sarah said as Elliot saw Don at the door.

Don walks in, pushes past Elliot and gives Sarah a kiss.

"How's the mother of my son?" Don then asked her.

"I'm fine. Not like you care." Sarah snapped.

"I care. Why do you think I'm here?" Don then replied.

"For the press." Elliot then answered.

"There's no press here Elliot." Don smirked.

"You're only here for your self image and so you could look good." Sarah then told him.

"Sarah, I'm here for the birth of our son." Don told her.

"And then you're going back to Miami." Sarah said to him.

"Sarah, I'm thinking about retiring from the NFL and moving here to Evanston so, I can be closer to you and our child." Don smiled.

Elliot's jaw drops and Sarah is just speechless.

"You might want to wipe that dribble off your face there Pal." Don said to Elliot.

"Don, if you move here you're just wasting your time." Sarah told him.

"It will give us a chance to be a family. Me, you and our son Don Jr." Don said as he hugged her.

"Don, I hate to tell you this but, me and Sarah are going out. You might want to wipe that dribble off your face there Pal." Elliot then told him getting in between him and Sarah.

"You're dating this skating punk?" Don then asked her.

"I'm making more money in endorsements then you Superstar." Elliot smirked.

" I took the Dolphins to the SuperBowl and won it, number 13 couldn't even do that. I also took The Miami Hurricanes to two National Championships and won those also." Don told him.

"It's easy to win when you have a team around you. How many picks did you throw in that SuperBowl again three, four?" Elliot then asked him.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I have a SuperBowl ring." Don replied.

"Practice squad guys get rings when a team wins the SuperBowl." Elliot then told him.

"You're jealous." Don smiled.

"Jealous of what?" Elliot then asked him.

"That Sarah is having my son and not yours." Don then told him.

"I have a son." Elliot then told him.

"Yeah, with that Heather woman. How's that working out for you guys anyway?" Don then asked sarcastically.

Elliot clinches his fist and walks out of the house. Don starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sarah snapped at him.

"That Elliot guy." Don laughed.

Sarah slaps him across the face.

"Okay, Don I think you better go." Lorraine said pushing Don out the door and locking it behind him.

"You do not know how good that felt." Sarah said to her.

"You're going to want an ice pack for your hand, aren't you?" Lorraine then asked.

"That sounds good." Sarah replied.

They go to the kitchen and Lorraine gives Sarah an ice pack. And rew comes down the stairs.

"Where's my Dad?" Andrew then asked them.


	5. The Soup Kitchen

Chapter 5: The Soup Kitchen

Vinny comes home with Matt after his baseball practice.

"Hi Sweetheart." Lorraine said to him.

"Hey, Baby." Vinny replied.

"I was talking to Matt." Lorraine told him.

Vinny laughs and gives her a kiss.

"Dad, could you wait until I get upstairs before you and Mom start making out?" Matt asked him as he went upstairs.

"We'll try again later." Lorraine smiled.

"I'll be waiting." Vinny smiled back.

Vinny walks into the kitchen.

"Do you ever go home any more?" Vinny asked Sarah.

"Not, when you're about to make dinner." Sarah told him.

"Lorraine's cooking tonight." Vinny replied.

"You wouldn't let Lorraine cook." Sarah then told him.

"Whatever I make you better eat." Vinny told her.

"If you're cooking it I'll eat it." Sarah told him.

The doorbell rings. Lorraine answers it.

"Hi Lorraine." Mike said as he walked in.

"Hi Mike." Lorraine said giving him a hug.

Mike walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table.

"You smelt the food didn't you?" Vinny asked Mike sarcastically.

"I can't smell shit. I'm as sick as a dog." Mike told him.

"Then why didn't you stay home?" Sarah then asked him.

"I wanted to be here when you gave birth to your first kid." Mike said giving her a hug.

" You're so sweet.You can't be the Godfather." Sarah told him.

"Why not?" Mike then asked her.

"Because Jake is going to be the Godfather." Vinny said sarcastically.

"He all ready has a Godson." Mike complained.

"You can be Mich's Godfather." Vinny laughed.

"You want me to be your Godfather Mich?" Mike asked him.

Mich gets up and walks away from Mike.

"You can't even be a Godfather to a dog. I'm not letting you be the Godfather to my son." Sarah said to him.

"You had to have two older brothers." Mike said to Vinny.

Vinny shakes his head. Jake and David walk in through the back door.

"Some attack dog you are." Vinny said to Mich.

Mich whines and tilts his head. Vinny gives him a piece of chicken.

"This isn't a soup kitchen." Vinny said to them.

"It is now." Sarah said to him.

"I'm only cooking for you because you're pregnant." Vinny told her.

"What about Mike?" Jake then asked him.

"He's staying here. I don't let anyone touch my stove. I don't care if a famous chef walked in. They wouldn't even be aloud to touch my stove." Vinny replied.

"You let your Aunt Marie cook on our stove." Lorraine told him.

"That's different. She was one of the people that taught me how to cook." Vinny told her.

"How come you won't let Aunt Lorraine us the stove?" David asked him.

"Because the last time I let her cook the house was filled with smoke. We gave the food to Mich who licked his ass trying to get the taste out of his mouth after he ate whatever Lorraine made." Vinny laughed.

"I don't have to be a good cook with you around." Lorraine replied.

"What about when I go away on business?" Vinny then asked her.

"I have the pizzeria and the chinese restaurant on speed dial." Lorraine told him.

"What about you three?" Vinny asked looking at Sarah, Jake and David.

"I can cook but, why cook when you're next door." Jake said to him.

"You're a better cook then me and I'm pregnant right now." Sarah said to him.

"What are you making anyway?" Mike asked him.

"Buffalo wings, BBQ chicken, mashed potatoes,corn and I made homemade potatoe and macaroni salad." Vinny asnwered.

"I can't eat hot wings." Sarah said to him.

"Then don't eat them." Vinny then told her.

"That's alot of food." David said as he saw how much stuff Vinny made.

"Sarah's pregnant, I knew Mike was coming today, Danny and Matt eat alot even though it looks like they don't. Kate's boyfriend Derek usually stops by around this time and I knew that you and your Dad were coming to see Mike." Vinny explained.

The doorbell rings.

"And that would be Derek." Vinny said to them.

"That's what your doorbell sounds like?" Jake asked him.

"Yeah. You guys should use it every now and then." Vinny told him.

Vinny opens the door.

"Hi Vinny." Elliot said.

"Hey guys." Vinny told him.

"Hi." Andrew said to him.

"Is Sarah here?" Elliot asked him.

"Just go to where the food is. Did you know I'm running a soup kitchen now?" Vinny asked them sarcastically.

"I can see that." Elliot replied as he saw everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mr. D. The front door was opened so, I just walked in." Derek said to him.

He walks into the kitchen where everyone is. Vinny puts the food on the table and everyone starts to eat.

"You need a bigger table." Sarah said to him.

"This is the biggest table I could fit in this room." Vinny told her.

"It seems small." Sarah then said to him.

"That's because you're huge right now." Vinny replied.

"Vinny, can we please get through one dinner without you and Sarah going at it?" Lorraine asked him.

"Wouldn't it be great if someone from my family were here right now?" Vinny asked Lorraine.

"Maybe your cousin Robert and his family as long as he doesn't touch food to his chin." Lorraine said to him.

The doorbell rings. Lorraine goes to answer it.

"Hi Aunt Lorraine." Don said with his face still red from Sarah slapping him.

"Don, what the hell are you doing in Chicago?" Vinny asked him as he got up the table.

"Hey Uncle Vinny." Don said giving him a hug.

"Come in. You hungry?" Vinny asked him.

"Not really." Don replied.

"I made plenty." Vinny told him as they walked into the dinning room.

Don looks at Sarah as he sits down.

"This is weird." Jake said to Sarah.

"What's weird?" Vinny then asked him.

"Don and Sarah being in the same room together." Jake told him.

"How's that weird?" Vinny then asked him.

Sarah gives Jake a look like 'Don't tell him.'

"Him and Sarah.." Sarah kicks Jake in the shin before he could finish.

"Are you all right Jake?" Sarah asked him.

"Why did you kick me?" Jake asked her.

"Don and Sarah what?" Vinny then asked him.

"They.." Sarah kicks Jake in the knee now.

"Would you stop kicking me?" Jake asked her.

"I'm sorry. Let's get some ice on that knee and shin of yours." Sarah said as she grabbed Jake and pulled him by his ear into the kitchen.

"Ow, let go." Jake told her.

"Don't tell Vinny about me and Don." Sarah told him.

"He doesn't know?" Jake then asked him.

"You think?" Sarah then asked him sarcastically.

"Sarah, could you please let go of my ear?" Jake asked her.

"No." Sarah told him.

"If you don't let go I'll tell Vinny about you and Don." Jake then told her.

"You wouldn't tell him. I'll kill you if you tell him." Sarah told him.

"You would make my son an orphan?" Jake then asked her.

"He can go live with his mother." Sarah then told him.

"I don't think he would like that." Jake then told her.

"I'll take him in." Sarah then said to him.

"Okay, I won't tell Vinny about you and Don." Jake said to her.

Sarah lets go of his ear. Jake holds his ear.

"Bitch." Jake said to himself.

Sarah slaps him in the arm.

"I heard that." Sarah told him.

"I'm sorry. Now, can you stop hitting me?" Jake asked her.

Sarah smiles as she goes back into the dinning room and Jake follows her in there.


	6. Vinny Finds Out

Chapter 6: Vinny Finds Out

After dinner Andrew, Brian and David go to the arcade, Danny goes to Derek's house and Kate, Marie and Matt go upstairs. The adults sit in the livingroom and talk.

"Don, what brings you to Chicago?" Vinny asked him.

"I just wanted to see how everybody's doing." Don replied.

"As you can see we're all doing fine. How's your parents?" Vinny then asked him.

"My Mom is doing good. Dad is driving my Mom crazy because he doesn't have anything to do anymore." Don told him.

"How's Samantha?" Jake asked him out of nowhere. (Samantha is Don's twin sister. That Jake had a crush on.)

"She's doing good. She's married with three kids and she's a teacher at the junior high school." Don told him.

"Look at the time Don. I think you better get going." Sarah told him.

"Sarah, why are you rushing me out?" Don asked her.

"Because you look so tired." Sarah replied.

"You think I'm going to tell my uncle don't you?" Don then asked her.

"Tell me what?" Vinny then asked him.

"It's something that Sarah doesn't want you to know." Don then told him.

"It's nothing Vinny." Sarah told him.

"Then why don't you want me to know about it?" Vinny then asked her.

"Because Don's the father of my baby." Sarah then told him.

"I'm sorry. I must be going deaf at my old age. Did you just say that Don's the father of your baby?" Vinny then asked her.

Sarah nods her head.

"Don, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Vinny asked him as he got up and went to the kitchen.

Don nods.

"Now!" Vinny then told him.

Don gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"Here's the thing. I'm glad you're going to be a Dad but, could you have picked another woman to be the mother." Vinny said to him.

"Uncle Vinny I didn't mean for this to happen." Don told him.

"Nobody means for these things to happen Don." Vinny clamly told him.

"The only reason I'm here because I have to be." Don then told him.

"If you don't want to be here then leave." Vinny then told him.

"But, Sarah is going to give birth to my son." Don replied.

"Where were you eight months ago?" Vinny then asked him.

"I was busy." Don replied.

"Too busy to come see how the mother of your son is doing?" Vinny then asked him.

"What do you want from me?" Don then asked him.

"I want you to get on a plane back to Miami and never come back." Vinny then told him.

"You want my son to grow up without a father?" Don then asked him.

"You're son is going to have me next door and Jake next door also. He also has a guy that lives down the block from him that loves his mother." Vinny then told him.

"You can't tell me not ot be involved in my sons life." Don then told him.

"If I ever see you back in Evanston and you go near Sarah or her son. I'll kill you." Vinny told him.

"You would kill your own nephew." Don said to him.

"Don, if you were a real man you would of came up here as soon as you heard that Sarah was pregnant. You just proved to me that you're not grown enough to be a Dad." Vinny said to him as he opened the back door.

"I just found out." Don then told him.

"Let's ask Sarah then." Vinny then said as he closed the back door.

They go into the livingroom.

"Sarah, when did you tell Don that you were pregnant?" Vinny asked her.

"As soon as I found out." Sarah replied.

"She's lying!" Don roared.

"He told me that you just told him the other day." Vinny then told Sarah.

"Now, who's the liar?" Sarah then asked Don.

"Uncle Vinny who are you going to believe me or this bitch?" Don then asked him.

"What did you call me?" Sarah then asked him getting up from the couch.

Vinny punches Don in the face.

"I believe Sarah because Don you always lied to keep out of trouble." Vinny told him.

Don gets up and storms out of the house. When Don leaves Vinny sits back in his recliner. When he sits down everyone stares at him.

"What?" Vinny then asked them.

"That was the sweetest thing you have ever done for me." Sarah told him as she hugged him.

"Don acted like a jerk." Vinny then told her.

"You know he's going to tell John that you hit him and he didn't do anything." Lorraine then told him. (John is Vinny's older brother and Don's father.)

"That's why I'm going to call John and tell him what really happened and how his son impregnanted a woman and waited until the week of the child's birth to finally see her. And John will kick his ass when he gets back home." Vinny then told her.

"You think he'll believe you?" Jake then asked him.

"That's his probelm if he doesn't." Vinny replied.

Everybody leaves except for Mike who's staying with Vinny and Lorraine. Later that night Lorraine is in bed reading a magazine when Vinny walks in the bedroom.

"What did John say?" Lorraine asked him as he got into bed.

"He said he'll take care of it when Don gets home tomorrow." Vinny told her.

"What's he going to do to Don?" Lorraine then asked him.

"From what he told me he's going to beat the shit out of Don. He also understands why I did what I did. He said he would of done the samething if Don told him this late into the pregnancy." Vinny said to her.

Vinny kisses Lorraine and he falls alseep. Lorraine continues to read her magazine.


	7. A Dog Named Puppy

Chapter 7: A Dog Named Puppy

The next day Mike and Matt are sitting on the couch watching a movie. Matt is hiding behind the couch pillow. Vinny comes downstairs and sees this.

"Mike, what are you two watching?" Vinny then asked him.

"Jurassic Park." Mike replied.

"I think Matt's afraid of the dinosaurs." Vinny then told him.

"Why would you say that?" Mike then asked him.

"Because Matt is hiding behind the couch pillow." Vinny then told him as he sat next to Matt removing the couch pillow from in front of him.

"I wasn't scared." Matt told him.

The T-Rex in the movie roars and Matt grabs the couch pillow to hide behind it again.

"Matt, you do know those dinosaurs are fake?" Vinny then asked him.

"I know but, they still look scary." Matt replied.

Vinny changes the channel.

"If he has a nightmare because of this movie tonight I'm sending him to your room." Vinny told Mike as he got off the couch and walked away.

"Are you going to have nightmares because of that movie?" Mike asked Matt.

"I don't know." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

Matt goes though the channels and puts on one Friday the 13th. Mike looks at him.

"Are you serious?" Mike then asked him.

"What?" Mike then asked him.

"You're afraid of a dinosaur movie but, not this movie?" Mike then asked him.

"Yeah." Matt replied.

"How is that possible?" Mike then asked him.

"Because the first time I saw this movie Brian was watching it and he got in trouble for letting me watch it since I had nightmares all that week." Matt explained.

"If you had nightmares all that week why are you watching it again?" Mike then asked him.

"Everytime I see this movie I think of Brian getting grounded and it makes me laugh." Matt then told him.

"Okay." Mike replied.

Brian comes down ths stairs and Matt starts to smile.

"What?" Brian asked him.

"Nothing." Matt smiled.

"He's thinking about the time you got grounded for a week for letting him watch this movie." Mike told him.

"And do you remember what happened after I got off punishment?" Brian then asked Matt.

Matt nods his head and runs. Brian runs after him. Mike picks up the remote and puts back on Jurassic Park. He laughs when the T-Rex takes that guy off the toilet and starts to shake him around.

Brian and Matt run by Danny almost knocking him over. Danny grabs Brian to keep his balance.

"What did you do now that you don't Mom and Dad to find out about?" Danny asked him.

"I didn't do anything." Brian told him.

"Then why was Matt running and you chasing after him?" Danny then asked him.

"Becasue he thought it was funny when I got grounded for a week when I let him watch Friday the 13th." Brian explained.

"You mean like you thought it was funny the first time I let you watch Nightmare On Elmstreet and I was grounded for a week?" Danny then asked him.

"That was different. I was six." Brian told him.

"And Matt was five when you let him watch that movie." Danny then told him.

"He didn't have to wake Mom and Dad every hour because of his nightmares." Brian said to him.

"At least he didn't wet his bed." Danny smiled.

"I drank too much before I went ot bed." Brian told him.

"Sure you did." Danny laughed as he walked away.

"You wet your bed when you had a nightmare?" Matt then laughed.

"Do you like your life?" Brian then asked him.

"Yeah." Matt replied.

"Then you better run." Brian told him.

Matt runs to get away from Brian. Brian laughs to himself and walks in the other direction. Later that afternoon Matt is hiding from Brian when Andrew finds him.

"What's up Little Dude?" Andrew asked him.

"Is Brian out there?" Matt asked him.

"No." Andrew told him.

"Good." Matt sighed as he came out of his hiding place.

"Why were you hiding from Brian?" Andrew then asked him.

"He was going to kill me." Matt replied.

"What did he do now that he doesn't want your Mom and Dad to find about?" Andrew then asked him.

"He didn't do anything." Matt replied.

"That's a first." Andrew laughed.

"I know." Matt then laughed.

Andrew helps Matt to his feet. Matt goes to his room. Andrew shakes his head and goes to Brian's room. He knocks on the door.

"What's up?" Brian asked him as he opened it.

"Nothing much." Andrew shrugged as he walked in.

"Give him back to me!" Matt yelled as he ran into Brian's room.

"Give who back?" Brian then asked him.

"Puppy." Matt then told him.

"Who's Puppy?" Andrew asked them.

"He's Matt's stuffed German Shepherd he got when he was three." Brian explained.

" I got him when I two and you took him." Matt then told him.

"Matt, I didn't take your stupid stuff dog." Brian then told him.

"His name is Puppy." Matt then told him.

"I didn't take Puppy. You probably left him somewhere and forgot where." Brian told him.

"If I don't find him I'm coming back here." Matt told him.

"Okay Matt." Brian said as he rushed Matt out of his room.

Brian closes the door, looks under his bed and grabs Puppy.

"Dude, that was so wrong." Andrew said to him.

"Don't worry I'll put him back in Matt's room in his hamper." Brian told him.

"That's still wrong Dude." Andrew told him again.

"Not if Matt doesn't find out I had it." Brian then told him.

Brian goes to Matt's room and puts Puppy in his hamper. When he gets back to his room he sees Matt waiting for him.

"Where's Puppy?" Matt asked him.

"Matt, I don't have him." Brian told him.

"I looked everywhere in this house except for this room." Matt told him.

"Did you check your room?" Brian asked him.

"That's the first room I checked." Matt replied.

"Go, check again." Brian then told him.

Matt leaves to check his room again. When he gets back he's holding Puppy in his arms.

"I know you had something to do with his disappearance." Matt said to Brian.

"Matt, you have the stuffed dog back. You can stop bugging me now." Brian said to him.

Matt leaves and closes the door behind him.

"That's messed up what you do to that poor kid." Andrew told him.

"I'm his older brother it's my job." Brian explained.

"I know if I had a younger brother I wouldn't torment him as much as you do Matt." Andrew told him.

"I know. You're too nice." Brian said to him.

"And what's wrong with being nice?" Andrew then asked him.

"Being nice sucks." Brian replied.

"I rather be nice then a grouch like you." Andrew then told him.

"I'm not a grouch." Brian then told him.

"Whatever." Andrew said to him.

Later that night Matt comes into Vinny and Lorraine's room.

"Dad?" Matt whispered to Vinny.

Vinny groans at him.

"Dad!" Matt then said poking him in the shoulder.

"What!" Vinny then said waking up.

"I had a bad dream." Matt then told him.

"Uncle Mike's room is right down the hall." Vinny told him.

"It wasn't about that movie I saw with him. It was about Aunt Sarah's baby." Matt explained.

"What happened?" Vinny then asked him.

"I don't know. It was all fuzzy all I heard was a baby crying and Aunt Sarah screaming." Matt replied.

Vinny gets out of bed to let Matt in the bed. Matt sleeps in between Vinny and Lorraine.


	8. Out Of Nowhere

Chapter 8: Out Of Nowhere

It's close to Sarah's due date. Vinny is helping her with everything and Jake is doing his best to help but, everytime Jake does something Sarah asks Vinny to make sure he did it right.

"Vinny, Jake just turned off the heat go check if he did correctly?" Sarah asked him.

"I think Jake could turn off the heat." Vinny said to her.

"Would you just go check it?" Sarah snapped at him.

"You and your mood swings are starting to get under my skin." Vinny said to her as he checked the heat.

"Vinny, I all ready turned off the heat." Jake said to him.

"I know but, Shamu wants me to double check everything you do." Vinny told him.

"She's pregnant stop calling her Shamu." Jake said to him.

"It's perfect it has five letters just like her name and it annoys her." Vinny smirked.

"She's going to kill you one of these days." Jake told him.

"Then who would she bother?" Vinny then asked him.

Jake shakes his head at Vinny. Elliot walks in the house.

"Hi guys." Elliot said to Jake and Vinny.

"Hey." Jake and Vinny said at the same time.

"How's my Pumpkin doing?" Elliot asked Sarah giving her a kiss.

"Is that a prenancy joke?" Sarah asked him pushing him away.

"No. I always call you that." Elliot replied.

"You never call me that." Sarah snapped at him.

"Uh, yeah I do." Elliot told her.

"Don't lie." Sarah then snapped at him.

"Why are you mad at me?" Elliot then asked her.

"You were making fun of how I look." Sarah told him.

"I would never do that. Maybe Vinny would but, I would never do that." Elliot said going to hug Sarah.

"Get off of me." Sarah said pushing Elliot away from her.

"I can't be around you when you get this way." Elliot said as he walked out the door.

"Maybe, I don't want you around me!" Sarah yellled at him.

Elliot closes the door.

Sarah gets off the couch and goes outside.

"You going after him?" Vinny asked her.

"No, I'm going to your house to talk to Lorraine." Sarah said as she walked out the door.

As soon as Sarah leaves Vinny stops working.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Jake asked him.

"Break time." Vinny said as he turned on ESPN and sat on Sarah's couch.

Elliot is at Vinny's house talking with Lorraine.

"I was going to give her this." Elliot said showing Lorraine an engagment ring.

"Why didn't you?" Lorraine then asked him.

"I can't ask her to marry me when she's pregnant. That's how I got married the first time and we all see how that turned out." Elliot said to her.

Lorraine slaps Elliot in the face.

"We're talking about you and Sarah not you and your ex-wife focus." Lorraine told him.

"Why the hell did you slap me?" Elliot asked her.

"Because you're being an idiot. Go ask Sarah to marry you. She'll say Yes." Lorraine then told him.

"If all Baker women act like you, I don't want to marry her." Elliot replied.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Lorraine asked him.

"I didn't say that. You and Sarah keep on words in my mouth." Elliot said to her.

Sarah knocks on the door and Matt answers it.

"How are you feeling Aunt Sarah?" Matt asked her.

"I'm feeling fine Matt thanks for asking. I wish more guys were as sweet as you." Sarah said as she gave him a hug.

"Aunt Sarah, I can't breathe." Matt said to her.

Sarah lets go of Matt. Matt goes into the kitchen.

"Mom, Aunt Sarah's here." Matt said to her as he walked out the back door.

"Sarah's here. I need to get out before she sees me." Elliot said to her.

Lorraine hides Elliot in the closet.

"Hey Sis." Sarah said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi." Lorraine said to her.

Elliot opens the closet door alittle so he can hear them.

"Do you want to know what Elliot said to me?" Sarah asked Lorraine.

"What?" Lorraine then asked her.

"He said that I look like a pumpkin." Sarah said to her.

"That's why you're mad at him? Vinny calls you Shamu." Lorraine told her.

"That's different. I would expect something like that from Vinny but, not from Elliot." Sarah explained.

"I'm sure Elliot didn't mean to say that you were a pumpkin." Lorraine reassured her.

"I know he didn't. It's just that with these mood swings anything that sounds like an insult I tend to go off on." Sarah replied.

"Imagine being pregnant with Vinny for a husband." Lorraine said to her.

"That probably sucked." Sarah said to her.

"Now, that I think about it he was actually really sweet when I was pregnant." Lorraine then said to her.

"That's all that food he made for you talking." Sarah then laughed.

"Every night he would massage my feet and make sure I had everything that I needed." Lorraine said to her.

"I need a guy like a that." Sarah said to her.

Elliot hits his head on the the shelf in the closet.

"Did you hear that?" Sarah asked Lorraine.

"Hear what?" Lorraine asked her.

Vinny then walks in the house and goes into the closet.

"Hey Elliot." Vinny said as he opened the closet.

Elliot waves to him.

"What the fuck are you doing in my closet?" Vinny then asked him.

"Hiding from Sarah." Elliot replied.

"She'll find you there. If you really want to hide from her especially now, just go behind her. She can't see you back there." Vinny told him.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Elliot said to him.

Vinny closes the closet door and walks into the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to?" Sarah asked him.

"Elliot. He's in the closet hiding from you. I don't blame him after the way you treated him." Vinny told her.

Sarah gets up and goes to the closet. She opens the door and sees Elliot.

"Elliot, what are you doing in the closet?" Sarah asked him placing her hands on her hips.

"Hiding from you." Elliot replied.

"I get it. You don't love me anymore because I'm fat." Sarah snapped at him.

"I'm hiding from you because you always yell at me for no reason." Elliot then told her.

"I don't always yell at you." Sarah told him.

"You are right now." Elliot said to her.

"It's because I'm upset." Sarah said to him.

"You're always upset." Elliot said to her.

"That's because of the mood swings from being pregnant." Sarah explained as she slammed the closet door closed and walked out of the house.

Elliot comes out of the closet.

"I'll see you guys later." Elliot said as he left.

Vinny and Lorraine just look at each other.

"You know what I loved about being pregnant?" Lorraine then asked him.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant again?" Vinny asked her.

"No." Lorraine replied.

"Dodged a bullet." Vinny sighed wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"You don't want to have any more kids?" Lorraine then asked him.

"Baby, we can't have any more kids. After Matt was born I had that operation." Vinny said to her.

"I want another girl." Lorraine told him.

"If you want me to massage your feet more often I will." Vinny said to her.

"Can you make pepperoni bread and zeppelles like when I was pregnant?" Lorraine asked him.

"If that will you take your mind off having another kid then Yes." Vinny said to her.

"Could you also make chicken parmesan with spaghetti?" Lorraine then asked him.

"Anything to keep you happy and not wanting another kid." Vinny told her.

Lorraine kisses Vinny and walks out of the kitchen.

"I think she just played me to make all that stuff tonight." Vinny said to himself.

Vinny shruggs his shoulders and starts to make what Lorraine wanted for dinner.


	9. The Proposal

Chapter 9: The Proposal

Vinny is making dinner when Elliot walks in.

"What's going on?" Vinny asked him.

"Sarah's still mad at me that's what's going on." Elliot told him.

"You're going to pout because Sarah's still mad at you?" Vinny then asked him.

"I wasn't pouting." Elliot said to him.

"It sounds like pouting to me." Vinny then told him.

"Whatever." Elliot replied.

Vinny looks at Elliot who seems to be depressed.

"Lorraine tells me that you were going to give Sarah an engagement ring." Vinny told him.

"I was but, now I don't what I'm going to do." Elliot stated.

"If you want to propose to her you should." Vinny then told him.

"How did you propose to Lorraine?" Elliot asked him.

"I waited until she asked 'When are you going to propose to me?'. I had the ring ready and BAM did right there at our favorite restaurant in Manhatten." Vinny explained.

"Was she suprised?" Elliot then asked him.

"Totally caught off guard." Vinny smiled.

"I can't do that with Sarah. She'll think I was waiting for her to ask me." Elliot then explained.

"What's your point?" Vinny then shrugged.

"It will feel like I planned it." Elliot told him.

"You did plan it." Vinny then told him.

"I just don't know." Elliot said to him.

"Have I ever gave you bad advice?" Vinny asked him.

"Are you kidding me?" Elliot then asked him.

"Don't answer that." Vinny told him.

"It would take me a few years to answer that question." Elliot laughed.

At Sarah's house.

"How did Vinny propose to you?" Sarah asked Lorraine.

"That came out of nowhere." Lorraine told her.

"Just tell me how Vinny proposed to you." Sarah said again.

"He waited until I asked him 'When are you are going to propose to me?'. He had the ring there and asked me to marry him." Lorraine explained.

"Were you suprised?" Sarah asked her.

"No. I knew he had the ring. I saw it in his pocket when he got up to go the bathroom." Lorraine told her.

"Elliot would never do anything like that. He would want it to be all romantic like and I hate that kind of thing." Sarah explained.

"He'll propose to you when he's ready." Lorraine told her.

"When will that be?" Sarah asked her.

"Soon. I told Vinny he had the engagement ring." Lorraine told her.

"Oh God. He's never going to propose now that Vinny's involved." Sarah said as she placed her head on the table.

"Vinny won't screw this up. If he does he knows I'll kill him." Lorraine reassured her.

"How does he know that?" Sarah then asked her.

"I told him 'If you screw this up, I'll kill you.' " Lorraine told her.

"If he screws this up, I'll kill him." Sarah said to her.

"Not if I get to him first." Lorraine smiled.

Back at Vinny's house.

"I want it to be romantic." Elliot told him.

Vinny starts to laugh.

"What?" Elliot asked him.

"Sarah doesn't like all that romantic crap." Vinny told him.

"How do you know?" Elliot then asked him.

"Lorraine told me." Vinny said to him.

"She told you to ask me when I'm going to ask Sarah to marry me didn't she?" Elliot then asked him.

"It told you long enough to figure that one out." Vinny laughed.

"Now, I don't know if I want to ask her." Elliot replied.

"You have to or Lorraine will kill me." Vinny told him.

"No, she won't." Elliot told him.

"She even told me 'If you screw this up, I'll kill you.' " Vinny told him.

"It's been nice knowing you." Elliot said as he walked out the back door.

"Fuck, I'm going to get blamed for this somehow." Vinny said to himself as he continued to make dinner.

Elliot walks into Sarah's house.

"Don't you knock?" Sarah asked him.

"You never knock before you walk into Vinny's house." Elliot told her.

"That's different he's family." Sarah explained.

Elliot gets on one knee.

"Oh God." Sarah said to him.

"What's wrong?" Elliot then asked her.

"I think her water just broke." Lorraine told him.

They get Sarah to the hospital. Lorraine calls Vinny from the hospital.


	10. The Hospital

Chapter 10: The Hospital

Vinny gets to the hospital with his kids and Andrew. Jake and David are there and so are Tom, Kate B, Mark and Mike.

"What'd I miss?" Vinny asked Jake as he sat down.

"Nothing much." Jake replied.

"All right we have the list of names for the baby." Vinny said as took a list out of his pocket.

Vinny looks at the list.

"Mike she isn't going to name the baby Michael." Vinny told him.

"You never know." Mike shrugged.

"And Jake you picked Anthony. I have Elliot, Tom, Mark and Kate B you didn't want in on this. And the kids are too young to gamble." Vinny said as he continued to read the list.

"You let me pick college teams for you." Matt said to him.

"You let your nine year old son pick college football games?" Tom asked him.

"He's was on a hot streak. Until Michigan played Notre Dame and he picked Notre Dame that's when I picked Michigan and I lost." Vinny explained.

"I told you to pick the Drunken Irish." Matt told him.

"It's the Fighting Irish." Tom told him.

"Not according to my Dad." Matt then told him.

Everyone stares at Vinny.

"It's a joke." Vinny told them.

"Do you want to know what he calls Ohio State?" Matt asked them.

"Not know Matt." Vinny said to him.

"He calls them the.." Vinny puts hand over Matt's mouth before he could finish.

"Matt I don't think people want to know what I call Ohio State." Vinny said to him.

"But, it's funny." Matt said to him.

"Now's not the time for funny." Vinny said to him.

"He calls them the Fuckeyes." Matt said to eveyrone.

They all just stare at him again. Vinny puts his head in his hands trying not to laugh. He looks up and sees other patients looking at him.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" Vinny asked them.

"A poor father." One of the patients answered.

"And you can suck my dick." Vinny told him as he got up.

"Well, I never." The patient said as he walked away.

"And you never will." Vinny told him.

He turns around.

"You can all stop staring. You guys should be use to this by now." Vinny told them as he sat back down.

Everyone nods their head.

"Dad, that was so like you." Brian said to him.

"I know that's why I said that." Vinny explained.

Vinny gets up.

"Where you going?" Brian asked him.

"To check on your Aunt Sarah." Vinny replied.

He walks into the room. Sarah sees him.

"Vinny, come here." Sarah said to him.

"Okay." Vinny said as he went over to her.

Sarah is in her hospital bed about to give birth. It's quiet until you hear this throughout the hospital.

"I'm going to kill you Vinny!" Sarah yelled strangling him.

"Sarah, let go of Vinny." Lorraine told her.

Vinny is trying to get Sarah's hand off his throat. Sarah releases her grip from Vinny's throat.

"Are you sure you weren't a guy before I met?" Vinny asked her sarcastically holding his throat and gasping for air.

"Fuck you Vinny!" Sarah then echoed throughout the hospital.

"Vinny, just leave the room." Lorraine told him.

"Fine, I'll do anything to get away from this psychotic bitch." Vinny said as he left the room.

An hour later.

"Come on Sarah, one more push." The doctor told her.

Sarah pushes and out comes the baby boy. The baby starts to cry.

"Sarah, what are you going to name your beautiful baby boy?" The doctor then asked her.

"Joseph Anthony Baker." Sarah replied.

Elliot is in the room with her. He gets down on one knee.

"Sarah Baker will you marry me?" Elliot asked her.

"Yes!" Sarah screamed.

"Change the babies last name to Murtaugh." Elliot said to the doctor.

"That's not your choice." The doctor said to him.

"Just change the last name to Murtaugh." Sarah then told the doctor.

"Is this man the father of the baby?" The doctor then asked her.

"Yes." Sarah replied without hesitation.

Elliot puts his name where it says father's name. Sarah's son is now Joseph Anthony Murtaugh. They give Joey to Sarah. He looks at Sarah and smiles.

The End.


End file.
